Amara Icema, The Ice Dragon Slayer
by Amara Ceyma
Summary: She's been alone for almost all of her life, has been hurt for idiotic reasons, and doesn't really trust people. Gray will change all that.
1. Lost and Found

Chapter 1

Lost and Found

It was snowing and the scarf Juvia gave him was surprisingly warm. He had no clue that Juvia could knit. His name was Gray Fullbuster, and he never really wore a shirt. That was because thanks to his deceased master he had a stripping habit. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the girl approach him.

"Excuse me mister, I'm lost could you tell me where we are," The girl asked him in a shaky voice.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at the girl. She was about 10 years old and had aqua-green eyes and wore a black tanktop with a blue smaller one over it and shorts. The girl had black knee-high socks and blue converses that went below her knee. He couldn't see her hair because she wore a black beanie that she put her hair into. He thought the girl must be freezing and decided that he would take her back to his apartment.

"Excuse me sir are you still here," She mumbled.

"Yeah I am, you must be freezing come back to my apartment with me so you can get warm," He told her.

"No no I couldn't do that, I wouldn't want to intrude," She hurriedly declined.

"I live by myself it's fine, now come with me," He assured her.

"O-okay sir," She whispered.

"You can call me Gray, okay," He told her.

"Okay, Gray," She whispered with a slight smile.

"Good, now come on," Gray beckoned to her," oh wait I forgot to ask, what's your name kid?"

The girl froze up. She didn't move an inch, it was like she was a statue. The girl slowly turned around to face him.

"Can you tell me your name kid," Gray asked again.

"I-I don't trust you," She quickly whispered.

"Okay well then, come on," He shrugged.

When they got to his apartment, Gray unlocked the door and stepped inside. He ushered the girl over to the couch and made her sit down.

"Stay right here I'll go get some blankets, you must be freezing," Gray said as he ushered her over to the couch,"do you want any soup kid?"

"Um soup would be nice," She admitted,"honestly I can't remember the last time I ate real food."

"What do you mean by 'real food'," He asked, confused.

The girl froze up again. She didn't answer him, just bowed her head and stared at her lap.

"Gray, can I trust you with my name, identity and a secret only my drag err mom knows," She timidly asked.

"Of course, but why would you trust me, you just met me about 30 minutes ago," He questioned her.

"Because, I have a good feeling about you," She replied.

"Okay then," Gray said.

"My name is Amara Icema and I'm the ice dragon slayer. I was raised by Glaciem the ice dragon, but she disappeared 7 years ago when I was 3. Since then I've lived however I could in Spring, Summer, and Fall. In Winter, I could eat the ice because I'm the ice dragon slayer. I don't get cold, but in Summer I overheat easily. My deepest secret is that I'm- you know it would just be better to show you," She confided," promise you won't judge me?"

"I promise," Gray said.

"Close your eyes please," She asked him.

He closed his eyes and waited for Amara to say he could open them. It didn't take long though.

"You can open your eyes now Gray," She said slightly scared.

So Gray opened his eyes and almost fainted at what he saw. Amara had silver hair that shined when the light from the fire hit it. But the most surprising thing about her was that she had the ears and tail of an arctic fox.

When he didn't respond, her tail cowered between her legs and she covered her eyes crying.

"I knew that you wouldn't accept me, why was I so stupid to trust somebody I just met!" She cried.

Seeing this, Gray shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly sat beside the girl and wrapped his arms around her.

"Amara listen, I won't judge you, okay? In the magic guild that I'm in there are 4 dragon slayers. As for the ears and tail, I won't judge you for something that you can't control. I have a question for you, why did you put your hair in your hat too?" Gray asked her.

"Because someone once hurt me for having silver hair, they thought I was a freak," She admitted.

Gray was stunned. How could someone hurt a kid just because of their hair color! It was outrageous!

He finally snapped out of his thoughts and told the girl, "Well they were wrong okay, you are not a freak just because you're different. And if you want to meet the guild, I know that they wouldn't care about the ears and tail, or your hair color. Do you want me to tell you about the dragon slayers?"

"Yeah I'd like to know what they're like," Amara said," and maybe tomorrow I could meet them, if that'd be okay with you of course."

"That's fine I think they'd like to meet you too. Their names are Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, & Wendy Marvell. Laxus is the lighting dragon slayer. He wasn't trained by a dragon, instead he had a lacrima implanted in him by his father he's about 22 I think. Natsu is the fire dragon slayer. Unlike Laxus, Natsu was trained by Igneel, the fire dragon and is 16 like me. Gajeel is the metal dragon slayer and was trained by Metalcana the metal dragon, he is 16 too. And then there's Wendy, Wendy is your age and is the air dragon slayer. She was trained by Grandeeney the air dragon. Just like yours all the other dragons disappeared 7 years ago. Do you want to meet them at the guild or do you want me to ask them to come over here?" Gray finished.

"Um I'd like to meet them over here, I'm not ready to meet the guild yet," Amara told him.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll go over to the guild and ask them to come over here because I want to show them something, does that sound good," Gray proposed.

"That sounds perfect," Amara said with a yawn. She leaned back on the couch and fell asleep after of course about 10 bowls of soup.


	2. Meeting Them

Chapter 2

Meeting Them

When Gray woke up, he found Amara snuggled up against him. He stared in shock at her them silently got up so that he wouldn't wake her, she needed her sleep. He went to his kitchen and made some cereal, that was all he really had. After he finished, he quickly washed the dishes, as he didn't do it last night. About 10 minutes later Amara walked into the room sleepily, she yawned as she shuffled over to the table. Gray quickly made her a bowl of cereal. She gobbled it up it 10 seconds.

"Can I please have more?" Amara asked.

"Sure thing," He replied and made her another bowl. After she finished she got up and washed her dish.

"Amara I'm gonna go to the guild to get Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy," He said.

"Okay I'll wait here," She whispered.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gray asked her.

"I'm really nervous, what if they don't like me or think that I'm a freak!?" Amara rambled.

"Don't worry they will and if they don't I'll kick them out," he soothed.

"Okay you should get going I'll be fine here until you get back," She said, her nerves clearly gone.

"You're right I have to get going, see you in a little bit," He said heading out the door,

With one final wave from Amara, Gray headed for Fairy Tail. On the way there he thought about all that she had told him. It was kinda strange that she would trust a complete stranger. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that he had arrived at the guild. With one final sigh he opened the doors and walked in.

Like usual the guild was alive with activity, Natsu was standing on top of a table being, well, Natsu. He spotted Wendy over at a table with Carla, deciding that Wendy would be better to get the others instead of Natsu, he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Wendy can you get Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel and meet me outside," He whispered to her.

"Of course what do you need from us?" She asked him.

"You'll find out once we get outside," He said and walked out. After about 10 minutes they stepped outside, Natsu grumbling to himself.

"This better be quick Gray," Laxus grumbled.

"Thanks Wendy, guys I would like you to meet somebody," Gray said, completely ignoring Laxus.

"Excuse me Gray, but why couldn't this person come to the guild," Wendy asked, confused.

"Because she doesn't feel like she is ready to meet the guild, since you guys are dragon slayers I figured that she'd be more comfortable with you guys," Gray explained to them.

"Wait this girl's a dragon slayer!?" Natsu asked excited.

"You'll see if you come to my apartment," He replied.

"Come on guys let's go, I want to meet her," Wendy said. Her and Natsu ran ahead while Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel stayed back. They were silent for a moment then Gajeel asked,"Gray, why are you helping this girl, you only just met her?"

Gray thought for a moment, then said,"Because she's Wendy's age and has lived on the streets since she was 3. There is also something different about her."

The rest of the way to his apartment everyone, except for Wendy and Natsu, was silent. When they got to Gray's apartment, he opened the door and stepped inside. Gray looked for Amara but couldn't find her.

"Where is she? I told her to stay put." Gray mumbled. Everyone started looking for her and eventually Laxus found her.

"Gray I found her," Laxus said. Gray walked over and found her fast asleep behind the couch with her hat on. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. With a small smile, Gray gently picked her up and set her on the couch. He sat beside her and motioned for the others to take a seat. When everyone was seated on the couch, which was pretty big, it was silent, which was strange.

"Gray now that we've found the kid, can you tell us who in the world she is?" Natsu asked. Just then Amara sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"So kid, just who are you," Gajeel questioned.

"Hmm I'm Amara, Amara Icema," She replied, still a little sleepy.

"Are you a dragon slayer Amara?" Natsu asked excited.

"How old are you?" Wendy asked not giving her a chance to answer Natsu's question.

"If you're a dragon slayer, where's your dragon? Gajeel asked. Overwhelmed by all the questions, Amara wrapped her arms around Gray and buried her head in his chest on the verge of tears.

"Guys if you can't be quiet and let her explain I'll have to kick you out," Gray said in a deadly voice.

"Oh sorry Gray, I didn't mean to," Wendy apologized.

"Yeah sorry Gray," Natsu said. But Gajeel stayed quiet, apparently he was to 'manly' to apologize to a 10 year old girl he had almost made cry!

"Gajeel, don't you have something to say to her?" Laxus questioned.

"Sorry kid," Gajeel replied.

"Good, if I hear that you made her cry ever again you'll wish you weren't alive," Laxus said in a deadly voice, he was clearly protective over her, even though he just met her.

"I get it, I get it, don't mess with the kid," Gajeel murmured.

"Amara are you okay?" Gray asked her.

"Kid if Gajeel is bothering you, he'll leave, won't you Gajeel," Laxus told her.

"Yes Laxus," Gajeel answered.

"No no, it's fine," She whispered.

"Okay but tell me if he's bothering you," Laxus said.

"Um, can I explain who I am and all that stuff please," Amara asked.

"Sure go ahead, I'd like to get to know you so that we can be friends!" Wendy exclaimed.

"F-friends?" Amara asked," I've never had any friends."

"Really!?" Wendy yelled.

"Yeah I've never had any friends. Anyway just let me explain, okay?" She replied. When everyone nodded eagerly she gave a sigh then started explaining. When she was done, everyone was staring at her.

"So Glaciem disappeared 7 years ago, just like Grandeeney, Igneel, and Metalcana?" Gajeel inquired.

"Yeah I woke up and she was gone," Amara confirmed.

"Wow so you've been alone for 7 years?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," She replied. Then Gray leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Amara ducked her head and had this thoughtful expression on her face before whispering in Gray's ear. He looked satisfied and leaned back on the couch.

"Guys," Amara spoke up," can I trust you not to tell anyone this if I show you something?"

"Of course your information is not for us to share," Laxus said. And the others quickly agreed.

"Thank you, can you please close your eyes for a sec," She asked. Everyone nodded and closed their eyes. A couple seconds later Amara whispered,"Y-y-you c-can open y-y-your eyes n-n-now."

Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu all opened their eyes and stared. They couldn't believe that Amara had arctic fox ears and tail! Gray watched them carefully, just in case they decided to hurt her. But they didn't, thankfully, and Amara was the first to speak.

"C-can we s-still be f-friends?" She asked on the verge of seemed to snap Wendy out of her daze.

"Of course we would love to be your friend, right guys!" She exclaimed and the others agreed.

"Really!?" Amara asked in disbelief,"I thought that you guys wouldn't want to be my friend because of the ears and tail!" Laxus stood up and walked over to her. He silently pulled her into a hug that Wendy quickly joined, soon followed by Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. But in the middle of the hug was Amara, who was laughing wildly with her new friends.


	3. Nightmares Suck

**A/N: Heya guys, sorry I haven't updated, I just haven't had the time AT ALL. So pls forgive me and by the way chapters are gonna be a little shorter and slower build up (I think that's what it's called :) ) Oh and I just want to thank everyone who followed or read. Thanks guys, it means a lot to me :)**

Chapter 3

Nightmares Suck

Gray was sleeping when he was awoken by a terrified scream. Thinking the worst, he immediately jumped up and ran to the couch where Amara was sleeping. She was thrashing around and crying out in her sleep, so he walked over to her, sat on the couch, and gently gathered her up in his arms.

"Stop! Please don't hurt me! Please leave me alone, please!," She cried and by now she had tears running down her face.

"Amara! Amara! Hey c'mon wake up," He said and she stopped trashing and starred up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked in a soothing tone.

"Y-yeah"

"No you're not, Amara I can clearly see that something's wrong. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"N-no."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me."

"And why would I hate you?"

"B-because I'm a liar."

"What did you lie about?"

"The fact that I've been alone for 7 years."

"Why did you lie about that?"

"Because it's too painful to think about."

"I might be able to help if you tell me."

"Okay," She snuggled up closer to him," When Glaciem disappeared, this woman found me. She took me back to her house and tended to me. When her husband came home, he hated me and started hitting me and the woman. This continued for 2 years, until one night when he was drunk, he killed her. I ran away from him, terrified. My nightmare started out with the Mary, the woman, calling to me screaming that it was my fault that she died. Then he came after me and started beating me. I pleaded with him to stop, but he wouldn't." Amara was now crying, tears streaming down her face and she buried her head in his chest and cried with Gray rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. This continued for a few minutes until her sobs subsided and she was exhausted.

"Gray, can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want the nightmares to come back. Nightmares suck," Amara timidly asked.

"Of course," He replied and scooped her into his arms and carried her to his room. He pulled back the covers, put her down, then lay down himself. Right before Amara fell asleep he whispered," As long as I'm here nothing will hurt you, I promise."


End file.
